Jyurasioth
|image = None Yet |names = The Hotfish |titles = Hot Mud Fish Wyvern |species = Piscine Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Large |habitats = Wildspire Waste, Zubani River |relations = Lavaratodus, Jyuratodus, Lavasioth, Beotodus |elements = |ailments = |move = Boiling Mud Blast |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Jyurasioth are hybrid Piscine Wyverns. They have the main physical structure and habitat of a Jyuratodus, and the heat generation and aggression of a Lavasioth. Appearance Due to the identical body appearance of the Jyuratodus and Lavasioth, the only real way to see the difference between it's origin species and it is it's colours. Jyurasioth have blackened and grey scales and orange glows by its neck. When it enrages, it's mud coating and it's top scales begin glowing orange from heat. Explanation For Existence Originating as a crossbreed between a male Jyuratodus and a female Lavasioth, they were created as part of a breeding experiment by researchers interested by the two Piscine's identical similarities. They were created alongside the Lavaratodus. Originally, they were sterile, but with further experiments kept secret, both genders of the species could breed. Completely satisfied with them and wishing to move on to new more challenging tasks, the scientists responsible for their creation decided to release them into the wild. They were caught off guard when they discovered the Jyurasioth were beginning to grow in population, something they didn't expect at all to happen. Soon, the hybrid species were properly identified by the guilds as a new monster, and before long hunts on them commenced once reports came in that they are aggressive towards anything that goes close to them. Behaviour The Jyurasioth stick mainly to their own territory to avoid unwanted conflicts, which annoy them severely. They look around the area on occasion to see if anything is nearby. If a large monster is approaching, it will try to get away from them. If nothing is seen, the Jyurasioth does several interactions with the environment. It may try to hunt down fish and eat them, randomly shake off a mud pile in front of them and shoot a fire spit at it, curl around in mud to regain it's mud coating, mark territory with a splatter of heated mud, and sometimes rise up into sunlight to keep it's body temperatures high. Although they seem passive like the Jyuratodus at first when they are left alone, they can quickly display a highly aggressive behaviour if disturbed like the Lavasioth. Introduction Boiling Mud: Wildspire Waste: Area 4 The hunter follows a Barroth returning to its cove after a long day. It simply wishes to sleep, but there is a small problem. What appears to be a Jyuratodus is floating in the spot where it takes its nap. The annoyed Barroth smacks the side of it with its head three times. The Jyura moves a little, which - to both the hunters and Barroth surprise - begins to emit an orange glow that heats up the muddy water surrounding it to steaming temperature. The hunter moves in closer to see this strange occurrence. Now more annoyed, the Barroth repeatedly hits the Jyura. It draws backwards as the glow becomes brighter and the water begins boiling around it. Seeing no other choice, the Barroth charges the Jyura and attempts to pull it up from the water. The Jyura twirls around violently upon being uppercutted, spraying boiling water all over the Barroth, dissolving its mud coatings and causing it considerable pain. Barroth attempts to counter-attack with a bite, but the Jyura is faster and unexpectedly shoots not a water ball, but fire into the Barroth's face. The Barroth howls from the burns. The hunter now knows this is a Hybrid of both Jyuratodus and Lavasioth, a Jyurasioth; a Jyuratodus with the heat and aggression of a Lavasioth. The Jyurasioth isn't done yet. Leaping and curling onto the Barroth it bites with fierceness into its crown while its boiling muddy coating further burns the now exposed scales. After a brief struggle the Jyura curls around its head and spews more fire onto the crown as Barroth is unable to do anything but stumble and scream. Jyurasioth ends the fight by biting onto the edge of the wounded and weakened crown and using the weight of it and Barroth's body to sink its fangs directly through it. And with one painful looking twist it rips the crown directly off Barroth, which unlike with hunters, is a much bigger chunk and severely damaged. Unexpectedly, Barroth's tail falls down into Jyurasioth's mouth who then eats it, it has broken off with the Jyura's tail wacking it with the twist; it had been burnt the worst out of the whole body as the steam and water flowed down through it. The completely scalded and burnt Barroth rises completely upwards in a shocked stance and emits smoke from its mouth as it emits only a mere death rattle before falling backwards. Its head falls onto and destroys the platform the hunter hid behind observing the battle. Without question the Barroth is dead. The hunter now walks towards and stares down the Jyurasioth, still aggressive from being awoken. It emits a roar as the cutscene pans into the hunt, the hunter knowing this will be a painful and challenging monster to take down. Mount Jyurasioth share the mounting positions and animations of both Jyuratodus and Lavasioth. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Mud and scales glow brighter, huffs grey smoke from mouth. *'Tired': Drools from mouth and fails breath attacks. Abilities Jyurasioth being a hybrid species borrow most of it's melee and ranged attacks from the Jyuratodus and the Lavasioth, excluding the lava rocks from the Lavasioth. In higher ranks, it gets any attacks they get. Jyurasioth has a special ability of heated mud, which when hunters are stuck in it, will begin losing health quickly. When enraged it's water spit becomes fire spit and it can now shoot an AOE of greatly heated mud at hunters that is a replacement for Lavasioth's lava rock that boils the water around it. Some of it's attacks will make water boil, damaging anything in it rapidly except for the Jyurasioth itself. Carves Low Rank High Rank Master/G Rank Breaks *Mud Coating On Head Destroyed *Mud Coating On Body Destroyed *Mud Coating On Left Leg Destroyed *Mud Coating On Right Leg Destroyed *Mud Coating On Tail Destroyed *Head Wounded *Back Fins Wounded *Left Leg Wounded *Right Leg Wounded *Tail Wounded Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Tempered/Apex Frenzied Jyurasioth are a rare occurrence, due to their nature to avoid monsters they deem aggressive. Should one do get infected though, they are able to repeat an attack. Hyper Jyurasioth are completely possible thanks to Lavasioth in the status having been slain before and confirmed. Tempered Jyurasioth are Lv2 Threat Monsters due to the Lavasioth being considered the same level. They are much easier to enrage than normal Jyurasioth. They also gain a new attack where they spit a scalding spray of water that spreads and then shoots fire spit. Apex Jyurasioth are very rarely seen, and ones that do become Apex can create mud piles that are invested with Frenzy. Trivia *If hunters lead another monster to the Jyurasioth and it notices this, the Jyurasioth will attack the hunter exclusively for a while out of anger. *When Jyurasioth remains in place in water while it has a mud coating whilst enraged, the water around it will begin to boil from heat. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Hybrid Species Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Chaoarren